


Snap

by unholygrass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Druids, Gen, Gore, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholygrass/pseuds/unholygrass
Summary: Pidge isn't answering her comms. The team finds the druid responsible.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive (barely). I've been trying to write here and there but I've been so freakin busy man. Between exams and tests and finals and prom and work and a trip I'm taking this summer- I haven't had much time to myself. I have the next chapter of Leg Begone coming soon, but I wanted to post this little burb that I vomited up late one night last week. Super short- super fun.

“Pidge- You have to respond! Just give us some sign that you're okay-” Shiro sprinted down the hallway, trying not to pant into his comm as he and Hunk finished up three more soldiers who were stood in their way on the path that lit up Shiro's hologram. The bodies hit the ground with sickening thumps, and Hunk realized that he could have killed them and he wouldn't have known.

 

“I'm finally receiving a signal from her suit. She's not moving though.” Lance wheezed through the line, and Shiro could tell from the thundering boots that they were also on the move.

 

He couldn't blame their brashness. After all, he had abandoned the mission too, spurred on by the terrified gibberish that had spewed randomly from Pidge's line. They had each paired off as normal, with Pidge headed to the Control Center to help guide them to their evac points. Shiro was positive that she had never gotten there though, before there was too much interference cut out her voice and when they finally managed to hear her again, she was breathless and obviously crying, mumbling in horror about _something-_

 

“Do you have eyes on her yet?” Hunk asked, almost losing his balance as he took a turn too quickly and nearly went careening into the wall.

 

“Almost-”

 

The four remaining paladins ended up converging outside the Control Center at the same time, their eyes briefly meeting each other before Keith lunged forward and stuck down the door with one swipe of his sword. The room on the other side reeked of death and one step into the room revealed a horror of bodies slain and guts pooling. The sentries that had been guarding the door were nothing but shreds, and their flesh companions had been equally torn apart, but it told of much more gruesome story. The entire place seemed to vibrate with a wicked energy, twisting around the panels and chairs and sliding up the back of their necks and rooting itself in their scalps.

 

Something evil was in this room, and it was a sensation that Shiro had become familiar with when he had battled against Haggar.

 

“It's a druid- there's a druid.” He doesn't have time to be ashamed of the way his voice wavers, only lashes forward as a humanoid figure emerges nearby Lance's left, his arm buzzing with an energy so forceful that it could only be powered by fear. Just as before, the druid disappears before impact, reappearing on the opposite sight of the room.

 

It's then that Hunk finally spots Pidge.

 

She's kneeled over behind a large screen, her back slumped over herself as she remains somewhat upright on her knees. She has not reacted to the sudden commotion, nor have her eyes moved.

 

Hunk decides in that moment that the others would have to be able to handle the druid without him.

 

He threw himself forward, crashing next to her a moment later, his massive hands pushing at her shoulders until she was straightened up enough to look at him. Her eyes remained frighteningly blank and her expression was slack. She was completely non responsive to all of his pleas. On closer inspection, Hunk saw that blood was running in rivulets from her nose and coating the inside of her lips, only to spill down her chin a moment later.

 

White hot anger suddenly pulled at his gut, and he knew in that instant that no amount of magic or quintessence could keep him from tearing that druid limb from fucking limb. It was an all-consuming anger- so raw and primal in its existence that it actually frightened him some. He felt it shoot through his veins like some kind of liquid fire.

 

They had gotten Pidge.

 

It was in the next moments that the members of Team Voltron were reminded that it was Hunk that you didn't want to piss off.

 

In the aftermath, when they're shaking with relief and aftershocks, Hunk will deny remembering anything he did after discovering Pidge. He will deny remembering the way he managed to corner the druid _without his bayard._ He will deny deny wrapping his hands around its throat, and he will deny ever hearing the noise that followed when he snapped its neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
